The Total Drama Hunger Games
by Moo Moo Cow The Writer
Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

The Total Drama Hunger Games

Fandom: Total Drama

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Alejandro/Heather, Mike/Zoey, Scott/Dawn, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, Dakota/Sam, Izzy/Owen, One-sided Cody/Gwen, One-sided Cody/Noah

Full Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor the Hunger Games. Both are owned by their respectful producers/writers.

Comment: I have been planning this fanfic for a couple of months now and I think I'm finally ready to start writing! So, here is the first chapter! This story will be told by a lot of characters POV, so their won't really be a main character. Take your bets now, who do you think will win the 260th Hunger Games?! Anyway, enjoy my first chapter! :D

–

Chapter One: Heather

Heather has hated the forest since she was taught that she could never leave district seven. She hated the smell, the millions of leaves that would fall every autumn, even the color green itself. These forest that she had grown up in were her prison and even though district seven was one of the larger areas, being here every day made her want to scream.

But, being the major's daughter, more was expected of her, of course. Heather would not let them see her suffer anyway, she was so much _better _than everyone in this stupid, horrid district. She has tried to explain this to her parents one night at dinner, but they did not understand the claustrophobic feel of this place. Worst of all, her little brother tormented her about it later; playing pranks, like filling her room with leaves, or putting her hair supplies in the trees.

And of course, district seven was one of the poorer districts. If she was going to be trapped, why couldn't it have been in district one? There she would be lavished and pampered as she deserved. Even district four would be better, even with the fishy smell; at least she could get a decent tan there. But her cursed homeland was in district seven, the lumber and paper district.

Despite the great dislike, here she was, in the forest. It was of the few instances that the forest was completely quiet. And there was only one reason for that. If there was anything she hated more than the place of her birth, it was the day of the reaping. It was just such a sad, _pathetic _day. Everyone in the entire area would combine and meet in the town square, making the air hot and sweaty. Heather does not sweat, mind you. It was usually quiet, though, but the atmosphere was filled with fear and regret, which would soon turn to relief and guilt; for those who won't be picked anyway.

District seven isn't known for it's champions, but at least they weren't district twelve or ten or eight. But they still were pathetic losers, in Heather's eyes. Most would cry or stare into the abyss with fear. On Heather's first reaping, when her name was actually put in, the tribute boy that was picked _ran. _Heather scuffed at the memory. She could not imagine what was going through his brain, he could not outrun the peacekeepers, and even if he did, where would he go? If he got passed the fence and into the woods, the Capital would find him right away and kill him on the spot. At least in the games you have a chance of surviving and coming back to this miserable place called home.

Heather always thought that she would make a good tribute. She was sly and clever, beautiful and compelling; all these things the Capital loves to eat up. Heather could see herself being a career from district one, volunteering and looking like a hero to take the glory. Have the cameras eat her up during the chariot run, with her designer dressing her up in the latest fashion and symbolism from her rich district. And then as the games started, making a pact with only the best and maybe even meeting a cute district one or two guy during the time. And if he was lucky and clever and handsome enough, she would take him to the final two with her.

And as they won the Hunger Games together, they would share a delicious kiss as they were floated up, back to civilization. Back home, she would be gifted with things she could not even imagine; even being the major's daughter could not have prepared her for these things. After the tour and everything has settled down, she would move to the Capital and live a political life, eventually becoming President of Panem.

Heather was snapped out of her dream life when a short, brown haired, dweeb of a lumberjack ran right into her left shoulder. Heather let out a gasp as she stumbled, but soon regained her step, hoping from one foot to another to keep from falling. Once she regained her upright position, she snapped her head to glare at the dork. As it took her to do all this, he just kept running, yelling and stuttering out a sorry. He turned a corner and he was gone. Heather huffed.

Despite her best effort not to memorize uncool names, she knew his. Cody is in the same grade as she is in school and since his family is one of the rare wealthier ones in district seven, his family knew hers. She was not saying his upbringing was the same as her, far from it, even if he had some money. Being a wealthier family in district seven just meant you weren't starving every night. His family were well known carpenters, with Cody being their only boy and having an eleven year old sister. Yet, he had no talent in him to be passed on the business, so he had a part time job as a lumberjack.

Heather rolled her eyes and rubbed her shoulder. The loser was lucky enough she knew his name, and she was highly disappointed in herself for knowing so much about him in general. It also ticked her off that he didn't at least stop and beg forgivenessfor running into her. But then she realized what he was running too. The clock in the square was loud enough in the forest so the workers knew when to start and stop their production. And as the ringing went and stopped, went and stopped for good the second round, she knew she was late for the reaping.

Heather did not run, only brisk walked. It was punishable by death if she was not there and she still needed to be counted for, even if she was the major's daughter. Everyone would be there, waiting for the picking to begin.

She got their just in time to be signed in. She could see her mother on stage, her eyes on the crowd; probably looking for her. As Heather pushed her way into the age sixteens, she felt her mothers gaze. As Heather looked up into a glare, she just rolled her eyes back. She shouldn't even have to be here. There was such a small chance of her getting picked. She was in there six times and she could not even give a tiny shiver of fear.

She then saw her mom's eyes go to the youngest boy section. She was looking for her brother, Heather realized. This was his first reaping. Heather just rolled her eyes again. If her parents knew her real brother, they would know he would not be scared. He knew his chances just like Heather knew hers; and he was probably kinda hoping they would pick him. He probably thought he could win. Fat chance that was; he was barely five feet tall and his only specialty was climbing trees and making her life miserable.

But Heather secretly wished they would pick her, too. Heather was trapped in this god-awful place for the rest of her life, the highest she could be here was major, like her mother. But that would still mean being here. If she were a victor, she could live up to the potential that she was always born to be; President. She would be able to rule Panem with a iron fist. Of course, she never expressed this secret with anyone.

Its not like she didn't have friends to talk to about this kinda stuff, Heather was the queen bee at her school and everyone who was anyone wanted to be close to her. But all her classmates wouldn't understand her need for something more than this life. Everyone feared the Hunger Games, no one thrived to be in it; expect if you came from a career district.

Heather knew being in the Hunger Games was just a silly dream, that she could become president another way; because that was _certainly _not a silly fantasy. And so, the reaping began. A Capital host named Blainly was announcing this year and next to her was one of the few victors still alive from district seven, the friendly and respectful Bridgette. Blainly was as cheerful and vindictive as ever, always excited about what the next Hunger Games will entail.

Bridgette, however, was more cold this year than Heather has ever seen her. Not that she paid attention much, though. And once her mother was done with telling the history of Panem, the choosing finally began. All around her, Heather could feel the other girls hold their breaths, praying beyond belief that it wasn't them or a loved one. Heather did not care, she was safe.

But...if she was so safe, why were her palms getting sweaty and her heart racing. She was as safe as safe could be. She knew a lot of people, girls especially, who put their names in there ten, twenty, thirty more times than she had her name in there. Yet, as Blainly pushed her hand in the jar and picked up a name, Heather felt everything go in slow motion. Maybe they _would _pick her for a change.

Heather watched as Blainly pushed back her hair and then stared down at the name with a sweet grin. Then she said the first and last name on the sheet of paper.

And it was not Heather's. It was a name that sounded familiar, yet she did not know it.

As Heather unclenched her fist and let go of the breath she had no idea she was holding, she realized she was disappointed. It wasn't fear she had been experiencing while she waited like all the other lame sheep around her. No. It was hope and excitement that maybe, just _maybe, _that they would pick her.

The lucky, pathetic eleven year old girl walked up slowly, crying. And that was when she realized why her name sounded so familiar. She was Cody's little sister. She could hear him shouting in the boy's crowd, wanting to volunteer but of course he could not. He could only volunteer for a boy, not for her. His sister walked up and Blainly encouraged her to introduce herself; though Blainly was highly disappointed about the girls age. She knew she wouldn't last long and would not win the games, which would not bring Blainly the glory she wanted from this district.

Then she pushed the eleven year old tribute to the side and pulled out the boy's name. As if the gods heard his death wish earlier, Cody's name was called to be the male tribute for district seven. He was shocked, and fearful, Heather could see. Yet, he took a deep breath and walked up to the stadium with some fake confidence in his step. He was introduced, with Blainly looking more pleased than before. And then she called out if their were any volunteers. It was completely quiet.

Until Heather's hand shot up and she raised her voice so everyone could hear.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

–

There will some changes I make to the Hunger Games. Such as, since anyone could remember in this universe, there has always been two victors. The final two are declared the winners every year. Also, these games will be meant to last longer, as well as the stuff before the games.

Okay, enough explaining! I really do hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I have not written anything in so long and I'm really hoping this story gets me out of my slump. Because of my new job, I'm hoping to have more time to write and get chapters out, but I also have school and I'm sorry, but that must come first because I am in desperate need of getting good grades this semester. Also, my first year that I am fully in college, yay! :D Anyway, please review if you liked it, disliked, thought it was okay, if you have any criticism about it, please tell me. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. And if any of the characters are OOC, please let me know and tell me what I should do to make them more in character. Thank you and goodnight! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Total Drama Hunger Games

Fandom: Total Drama

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Alejandro/Heather, Mike/Zoey, Scott/Dawn, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, Dakota/Sam, Izzy/Owen, One-sided Cody/Gwen, One-sided Cody/Noah

Full Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor the Hunger Games. Both are owned by their respectful producers/writers.

Comment: Chapter two! It probably won't be until chapter three where you'll learn who's in this story and who's from which district. Also, if any chapter is under a thousand words, than another, hopefully longer chapter will be out the next day. Other than that, all I can promise is that there will be at least one chapter a month. Minimum. But, there is no maximum, so hopefully this month there will be a couple of chapters out. But all we can do is wait and see. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!

–

Chapter Two: Dakota

The room was dark and no cameras had followed her in to see her goodbyes. She did not like it here, it left her with her own thoughts. Especially of what had just happened in the last hour. The crowd had been stunned when her name was called during the reaping. But not nearly as surprised as Dakota had been. At first, she thought that she just misheard. There was no way. But then everyone kept staring at her and for the first time in her life, Dakota felt uncomfortable from the mass attention she was getting.

When she started walking up to the stadium, she looked at the girls as she passed. She was hoping one of them would volunteer and she wouldn't have to go to the Hunger Games. Once she was on stage, she started to feel better. _Someone has _got _to volunteer_, Dakota thought. _Careers are, like, made in district one. _But time seemed to go by slowly as the male name was called. Once the eighteen year old was up, they asked for volunteers.

When she heard the first volunteer, she breathed a sigh of relief and started to head down the steps, but the Capital host stopped her, his eyes slanted into a tiny glare. Dakota lifted her head up to see a Hispanic male heading up near her, smirking. The volunteer was not for her, but for the other tribute. Dakota felt the tears on the corner of her eyes. Why isn't anyone volunteering? They could _not _let a face as cute as this get murdered on live TV.

And then she saw the cameras and her perkiness came right back. She smiled and made a kissy face. She did not want to show the world her cry baby face, her happiness was what made her so darn cute. But, then she was pulled away from them and everyone in her district.

Now here she is. In this dark room, without anyone or anything to do. Isn't this where people come to say their goodbyes? Shouldn't there be hundreds of people pushing their way to see her? Maybe this was all a big mistake. Dakota was the daughter of the wealthiest politician in the districts, the mayor to district one. Dakota was pretty much immune to the Hunger Games; there just _had _to be some _mistake. _And, if they really did pull her name up, why hadn't someone _volunteered_? People volunteered for both genders every year, Dakota knew this for a fact. At least, she thought that was how they went. It was hard to pay attention when she was trying to get the cameras to notice her before the reaping began. Like she had tried today.

Getting the Capital's attention will no longer be an issue. They will now be all focused on keeping the adorable district one girl safe. People will send her lots of things while she is in the games, of course. Who could resist her face? She would be the most popular contestant. Thinking this way was getting Dakota actually excited about the games.

And the _cameras. _They would all be pointed on _her. Finally. _The Capital will be able to see how wonderful she is. As she was jumping up and down in her seat, she wondered how long they would make her wait. She wanted to go there _now. _

At that moment, her father came in, crying. This soured her mood, turning her gorgeous grin into a pout. She jumped off her seat and ran into his arms so he could hug her.

"Daddy, don't be upset. I'm gonna be famous!" Dakota announced excitedly, now jumping up and down in his arms. This only made him sob harder and he buried his large face into her shoulder. Her father was quite a heavy man and if he hugged any tighter, there would be no cute left for the Capital.

"D-Daddy... you're hurting me." That made him loosen his grip and let go of her completely.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I just can't bare loosing you. I-It's all my fault," her father hiccuped. Dakota was confused. It couldn't possibly his fault. It was just her time to shine in the Capital.

"Don't you worry, Daddy, I'm gonna do great in there. Who could possibly hurt this pretty face?" She hugged him again. "Don't blame yourself, okay?" Her father only shook his head and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the guards outside the door opened it and told her father it was time for him to go.

"I'll find a way out of this for you, Princess. I promise. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" Her father started crying again as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, wait! Tell everyone else who wants to see me that they'll just have to wait until I get back, I want to see the Capital as soon as possible!" Dakota yelled as her father left. The last thing she heard of him was another inhale and a sob.

Dakota was humming as they escorted her to the train, where there were tons of video cameras. She tried to make poses at each of them, but the guards kept on pushing her on to the train. Finally, Dakota has enough of them.

"Shoo, shoo. I canceled on people for this, leave me alone!" Dakota snapped at the peacekeepers. They ignored her and kept pushing until she was completely on the train, with the doors sealed behind her. She huffed and watched as the train started to move.

"Don't worry, senorita, there will be plenty of them for you once we get there." The voice behind her scared her, making her jump and turn around. The other tribute from her district was sitting on the couch, sipping some rainbow colored drink. He took a sip of his drink and continued to talk.

"You'll be sick of them soon, trust me." Dakota was perplexed. How could you ever get tired of cameras?

"Never," she said, and walked past him with her head held high to the other cart. He was the competition, no matter how dreamy Alejandro was. Yet, her hand hesitated on the door. She and him could be the final two, maybe even a final two couple. She had always had a crush on Alejandro, he was so sweet and knew how adorable she was. So polite, too. His father was a good friend to her father. It might seem fitting for the two of them to be friends.

The TV was on behind the hunk, blasting about a volunteer from district seven. _There was a volunteer _there, _but no one could have volunteered for me_? She brushed the thought off her shoulder though when she looked to her left.

When she looked into the next cart, she saw her Capital host being interviewed. Dakota dashed right after him, needing to be in his shot as well.

–

A rather short chapter, but I know the fourth chapter will be rather long so, oh well. And this chapter was over a thousand, so you guys will be getting another whenever I can. :) Which will be tomorrow, since I already finished it. Normally, I don't post chapters every day, but since they're written, I thought I might as well get them posted. I'll probably have some more time on my night shift tomorrow. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Total Drama Hunger Games

Fandom: Total Drama

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Alejandro/Heather, Mike/Zoey, Scott/Dawn, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, Dakota/Sam, Izzy/Owen, One-sided Cody/Gwen, One-sided Cody/Noah

Full Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor the Hunger Games. Both are owned by their respectful producers/writers.

Comment: My new job lets me work on my stories more, it also keeps me away from the internet so I have nothing else to do but work on them anyway. XD To all those who've read so far, please, please review! I don't know if you're enjoying or if something is bothering you about the story or characters. I'll stop begging now and get on with the story.:)

Also a thank you to Smartgirl1718 and Jayne! 3

–

Chapter Three: Cody

Being on his way to the most deadly thing in Panem, Cody felt no shame shaking with fright in the train. How could this had happened? And why did it have to happen to _him?_ He has tried to be a good, nice guy all his life. Maybe he was being punished because he had not gone into carpeting like his parents wanted him to. God, if that was the reason, if they let him, he would go back home and work his hardest on doing something he hated for the rest of his life. Anything was better than being thrown into an area full of murders.

He glanced over at his district mate next to him from the side and quickly looked away. At least Brit was not here. Cody had known Heather for most of his life, and she was not a nice person; period. So what surprised him the most out of this reaping wasn't that his sister and him had gotten picked even though their chances were so slim or that someone volunteered in Brit's place even in district seven. No, it was Heather. The snobby, bitchy, queen bee had volunteered to take her place.

_Why? _That was the first thing that came to his mind as she had raised her hands. Not relief, not joy that his sister would not have to experience these horrific games. But a mixture of confusion and suspicion. And, thinking about it hours later, Cody was ashamed of that. He should thank her, express how much sadness she erased from doing what she had done. While there will be some mourning in Cody's family tonight, there won't be complete devastation from losing two children to the sickness of the Capital.

But Cody could not bring himself to even look at Heather. This did not surprise him. She had bullied him many times in his life and made it hard for him to get dates or sometimes even friends. Yet, she could have been worse. There were other bullies, way more destructive than Heather. But she had still caused hurt and pain, it being even more horrible knowing that she might be major herself one day. _Now she won't be, _whispered someone in the back of his mind. He felt kinda happy in that moment, but then ashamed. Just because someone is an asshole does not mean they should die. Especially in a way the Capital is going to bring.

He shifted his position in his seat and stared out the window of the train. This is the fastest he's ever gone and probably will ever go. _Unless you come back home this way, _the voice whispered again. His hope was the worst of the fate he was given. He wish he could just accept he was going to die. That way he might be less afraid and maybe look brave in front of the cameras instead of looking like a deer in head lights.

Their mentor for the next few weeks came into the room where him and Heather were supposedly watching the television, as the Capital played and replayed the reaping to everyone across Panem. Bridgette was only twenty five, yet she looked twenty years older than that. Her used to be thick blond hair was thinning in her normal pony tail and she always had bags under her eyes. Yet, Cody had to admit, she was surely the nicest and most understanding person he had ever met. And, he assumed that after you become a victor, it was hard to do either; mostly because most become addicts.

When he turned his head to meet her eye, she gave him a sad smile and then went over to the alcohol. Even though Cody was five when she was picked to go into the 250th Huger Games, he knew all about it. He watched it a few years ago, when the Capital showed reruns of previous games. The day they showed the Quarter Quell with Bridgette, she was a mess. He heard that she had locked herself in her home, drunk beyond belief, threatening to kill herself if they did not take the rerun off the air.

Of course, the people of district seven could do nothing about it. Eventually, she calmed down, puked all over a peacekeeper, and passed out in front of her home. While all this was happening, Cody was watching the rerun. Originally, Bridgette was born in district four. However, in this Quarter Quell, after her and her district partner were reaped, they had to pick which district they were going to support instead of their original district. Bridgette got district seven.

In the end, Bridgette and her lover from district four won together. However, they were separated and forced to live the rest of their lives in the districts they pulled out of a jar months ago. Cody thought that the Capital could not have punished Bridgette anymore. In the long run, Cody knew being a victor only meant suffering long term. You have to live the rest of your life knowing that others are dead, some that you could have killed. And Bridgette did not even have the comfort of her district to make her years to come somewhat sufferable.

Cody has never really talked to Bridgette before and he never thought he really would. Even imagining it would mean death would soon follow and if he could, Cody tried to keep the Hunger Games as far from his mind as humanly possible. So when his mentor spoke to him, he squeaked. She had finished making herself a drink and sat down at the high table near the couch.

He turned his head in just the right time to see Heather roll her eyes.

"Man up, dweeb. You don't want the other tributes thinking you're as weak as you actually are, do you?" Heather spat. Cody was quick to shot a glare back and turned away from her, not wanting to start a fight.

"Save that talk for the games, I don't want it here," Bridgette said, firmly. "As I was saying, do either of you have a plan? Making a pact with someone from your district is the best way to go, in my opinion." Cody glanced at Heather. It was highly unlikely that she'll even acknowledge that he's there when they get off this train. Heather just looked at her nails. Bridgette stared at both of them, then sighed.

"It really would be for the best," Bridgette urged.

"I'm not protecting this loser. I already did him a favor by saving his sister, and I don't even get a thank you. As if I'll make a pact with _him,_" Heather scoffed, as she found a nail filer on a table near the couch and proceeded to file her nails.

"Hey! Well, I'm definitely not partnering with someone who keeps insulting me," Cody declared, crossing his arms. Bridgette just sighed again and rubbed her head. Cody didn't want to make her upset, but if him and Heather formed a pact, he would have to sleep with one eye open each night. He felt he was better off alone, and being alone was a completely horrific option._ Still _better than Heather though.

As Cody continued to pout, Bridgette opened her fingers so she could see through her face palm, and lowered it suddenly, gazing up at the clock in the corner of the room.

"Shouldn't be long now," whispered Bridgette.

"We'll talk more later, think about what I said," said their mentor as she rose and exited the train car. Heather took that moment to exit as well, not even throwing Cody a sideways glance. Now alone, Cody turned back towards the TV. He should probably learn something about the others who will be his competition. However, at the moment, they were just now finishing up their district, cutting off right where Heather climbed up on to the stage and introduced herself.

Next was district eight. Cody rarely thought of there being anything but district seven. It was just so big, there was always room for things to do. Seeing another district was strange because it was so different, yet the same. There are still the same fears and the same fate, yet the place looked slightly different, with completely different people. Very different people, if the rumors going around were right.

District eight has had some rebel activities recently, though you can never be sure if any of the talk was true. It was only spoken of in whispers and in the protection of the trees. He wondered how much people could say in district eight and where they would speak where the Capital couldn't hear. Probably not very many places since it wasn't nearly as large as district seven.

In that moment, Cody was happy to have lived in district seven. But only for that moment. Because then an angel was called as tribute for district eight.

Her name was Gwen, and she looked beautiful, even if she was frightened. And only after rewinding the reaping multiple times to see the only close up of her in her entire screen time, did Cody notice that the guy that was called as male tribute with the mohawk looked scared when her name was called, too.

–

Chapter three! The thing that is motivating me the most is that if I get through this chapter, I get to write about this character(s) even sooner. Though, writing Cody isn't bad. Next chapter should be much longer than this one. Please follow and review if you enjoyed! 3 Reviews help fuel the mental power to make these chapters! 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Total Drama Hunger Games

Fandom: Total Drama

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Alejandro/Heather, Mike/Zoey, Scott/Dawn, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, Dakota/Sam, Izzy/Owen, One-sided Cody/Gwen, One-sided Cody/Noah

Full Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor the Hunger Games. Both are owned by their respectful producers/writers.

Comment: I feel like I'm just zooming right through these, which is worrying me, since I usually take forever to complete anything. And I usually always try to make my chapters 3k, but I've been trying to not further the story with stuff that isn't needed just to get more words, so, I'm sorry for the low word count. ^^; Anyway, read, enjoy, and review! 3

–

Chapter Four: Gwen

Gwen knew they were punishing them. Otherwise, it would have been a _huge _coincidence if both her and Duncan were picked for the games. They had found out about their schemes. They had found out about _everything._ The thought was making her hyperventilate.

And as Gwen was having a panic attack, the train stopped and the conductor announced that they have arrived in the Capital. She did not move. She was a mess. In her room, in the train, was the only place where she could properly coup with the situation at hand; as in cry and scream. _You have to pull yourself together, _Gwen thought, rubbing her face. _They will think you weak. They will pick you off. _Plus, leaving the train meant facing Duncan and she did not want him to see her like this.

In her opinion, he was taking this way too well. He wasn't happy about it, far from it, but he was not panicking like he should. This was the Hunger Games. And the Capital _knew. _Not only was she fearful for herself, but her mother and brother as well. Everyone knew what the Capital did with traitors, especially the families of them. A factory accident has probably already ensued and her loved ones are dead. This thought just brought panic back into her mind.

She could not do it. She could not face them. The Capital. The other tributes. Duncan. She was too weary. Couldn't she just stay on the train forever? That sounded really nice right about now. She flopped back on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Once she stopped screaming and just layed there face first into her bed, a soft knock was heard from her door.

"Hey, Pasty, time to move out. They're gonna start kicking us off if we don't hurry," Duncan said as he walked into her room. He paused near the foot of her bed and then started gently pushing her back. "Come on, don't you wanna see the awful Capital outfits? You promised me funny commentary if we ever saw them in real life."

Gwen just groaned. She remembered that promise, back when they first getting to know each other. It was about two years ago. The memory made her heart ache, because they had joked about being reaped too many times before. Neither of them thought it would actually happen. They both had always felt immune to any harm, to the Capital. Now, here they are. On their way to die.

"Gwen, seriously, they're gonna get the peacekeepers in here," Duncan said, pushing her again. Gwen could not hold it in anymore and whipped up her head to give him an angry stare.

"Then let them! We're as good as dead, Duncan. Why aren't you more upset about this?" She gave him a perplexed look. "You know what they're going to do to our families, right? Why aren't you more _upset?_" Duncan flinched back, but quickly recovered.

"My family will be fine, they were probably the ones that turned us in," he said, turning away from her, his face dark. Gwen looked down. The sheets of her bed were a mess, fine silk all wrinkled and probably ruined from her constant water works. She felt a bit smug, knowing she ruined something the capital had given her. But then she looked back up at Duncan with sad eyes. Lost eyes.

"Well... mine won't be fine," she mumbled as she put her face in her hands. She tried not to cry. She had done enough of that for the past hour and a half. It was hard though. Everything felt so difficult at the moment. Even standing up and leaving the confines of this train seemed impossible to her.

Gwen felt a tug on her sleeve and let Duncan help her up out of bed. And as they left the last safe place she'll ever find, she found that it wasn't impossible, just horrible. The Capital seemed too bright for its own good, and it's distasteful fashion was not helping her eyes either.

There were more cameras, too. _Of course. _Gwen had never been a big fan of being the center of attention on anything, so having most people in Panem now watching her made her frustrated and wanting to smash the cameras. She tried to keep her cool though. This wasn't the place to have a break down, or go on a rampage. _Save that for the games, _she could almost hear President Hatchet say.

Duncan was no longer holding on to her for her comfort, but they were walking next to each other. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed his presence, like everything was going to be okay. Duncan was a year older than her, and while they both had always felt equal to one another, Gwen always found him comforting; in both a brotherly way and romantic. Though, Gwen could never really admit to herself or understood the fuzzy feelings she had around Duncan. He was her buddy. Her best friend. Her partner in crime. And now they would be paying that crime together.

Taking long strides in front of them was their mentor for the next couple of weeks. His messy black hair and confident strides used to make her heart do a back flip as they now do with Duncan. However, Gwen could more easily admit to once having feelings for their mentor; despite how much she would like to forget the memory. It was Trent. Why did it have to be Trent?

Him and Gwen had dated a few years ago, before she had become close with Duncan. It wasn't that much of a serious relationship, they were fourteen and foolish; making promises they both could not keep at their age. Yet, that was the year Trent was called to participate in the 257th Hunger Games. To most people's surprise, he won. No one actually suspected a cool, collected guy like Trent to kill nine people and actually win the brutal Hunger Games.

However, the games completely messed him up mentally. He came back as a different person, as a extremely clingy and jealous person. He was obsessive with her and it generally frightened her. Gwen saw an abusive relationship right away, knowing the signs from watching her parents in the past. Trent did not take it well, attempting suicide multiple times. They were both only fifteen.

Her memories were broken when she passed a giggling Capital family. She turned her head to sneer at them as they passed. They didn't even notice. This place sickened her. She always knew they were awful, but actually being here just made her angry again. These people were safe and happy and didn't have a care in the world. They all just sat back and watched children murder each other. _And they enjoyed every second of it._

People in the Capital did not have to worry about not making enough money to support their families or having to work long hours in a relentless factory, being yelled at by over-weight traitors, selling their souls to the Capital just to get on top. These Capital snobs had never had to watch their families torn apart because the districts are not allowed divorces and have to put up with abusive, drunken fathers who are always trying to hurt you. Their lives are so perfect that it made her want to vomit right then and there, just so they could see what the real world is like. Painful and disgusting.

And suddenly they were at a halt and Trent was moving his lips but Gwen was either not bothering to listen or all her emotions right now were blocking the outside world. But then Duncan shook her shoulder and she was back.

"Gwen, are you listening?" Duncan asked, keeping a grip on her shoulder. Gwen gave him a puzzled look and then turned to look at Trent.

"As I was saying, I'll take Duncan to go get ready for the chariots, all you have to do, Gwen, is keep going straight and you'll meet up with your designer, okay?" Gwen nodded while Duncan rolled his eyes, then he turned to face her.

"It's going to be okay, Pasty," Duncan said, calling her by her nickname and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before finally letting it go. She gave him a grim smile and turned so she could walk where she was supposed to go, taking one step at a time to get to her destination.

Upon finding the room she was supposed to attend, Gwen was ambushed by who she assumed was her designer's team. They dragged her over to a tub and immediately starting tearing clothes off. Gwen yelped and tried to push them away.

"Hands off! I can do that myself, thank you." Gwen glared as she took off her clothes. When she was done, she gripped them closely. The black dress was her mothers, from her reaping days. It was one of the few things that she had from her district. From her family. She would not part with it, even when they tried to take it from her. They eventually convinced her to put her things on a shelf in the high, left corner of the room, that way they would be out of the way, but still seen.

As Gwen was being scrubbed down by Capital idiots, her designer finally decided to show up. And the worst part was that she recognized him. He was one of the more famous designers, having dazzled the people of Panem these past few year. His name was Josh and from what she had seen on TV, he was extremely obnoxious.

"Why hello there," he said, boredom in his voice. His eyes looked her up and down, or at least what he could see with her in a tub, attempting to cover as much of her as she could. She wanted to spit in his face, and she probably would if he got any closer. But instead of stepping towards the seething goth, Josh clapped his hands slightly, summoning his minions to his side in a nanosecond. They talked in whispers, with every now and again, one person would lift their head up to peak at Gwen, only to immediately turning back to the conversation.

"Okay, everyone, go forth!" Josh said, waving a hand to dismiss them all. A jolt of fear went through Gwen as they all started towards her again, and rightfully so, since they went back to scrubbing and shaving and scrapping off the smell of her home. Once they were done with her in the tub, they dragged her out and dried her with such intensity, that she thought they might take off her pale skin in the process. Then came the worst part of them all. Her outfit.

From years of being forced to watch the Hunger Games, she always thought that district eight got the worst outfits. People would think that since district eight is the textile district and makes fashion for a living, that their designers' would actually know what to do. But all the years she has seen, they have only put them in mixed matched clothing that made her think they just swallowed a whole bunch of different fabrics and threw up on the contestants. And now she was going to thrown up on.

Surprisingly, they first only gave her plain, rather bland dark brown, spandex shorts and halter top. To an onlooker, they would think that the material would be itchy, but Gwen felt very comfortable. They then gave her knee length laced up boots the same color. When Gwen was actually starting to like the look, they made her hate them again as they went for her hair.

Using hairspray and other products, they somehow made her hair look like yarn. Next, they put fake nails on her and sharpened them down to look like sewing needles, even painting black where the holes would be. Then they wrapped her in a cape that had multiple patterns and colors on it, however it wasn't a bunch that did not go together. Looking in the mirror, Gwen felt kinda home sick. She could be the personification of her district. She smiled slightly, but it was quickly wiped off her face when a shadow came up next to her. Josh stood there, all giddy.

"I _knew _I could make even the most hideous face become beautiful," he said, pride in his voice, and squeezed her shoulders. Gwen knocked his hands off her immediately, giving him an evil look. If at this moment she was district eight, Josh was the Capital, or at least what the Capital wanted to show you. He was the innocent, annoying part; not one bit of depth in him. He ignored her look and clapped his hands again.

"Time for the show! Time for some _drama_!" Josh declared, giddy as a small child on Christmas once again. Gwen continued to glare as she was led away, towards where she assumed her chariot was. She soon came upon Trent and Duncan, who looked pissed off dressed in shorts and half a shirt. Gwen gave him a snort when she saw him.

"Shut. It. I gave one of the helpers a black eye for even giving me a smirk, don't think I work do it to you, too," Duncan huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He was dressed almost exactly like her, expect his hair was longer and sharper than she has ever seen it. He also had thimbles as shoulder pads. To Gwen, he looked like a knight who had been shrunken down and only had sewing utensils for armor, but a knight nonetheless. While Duncan was trying to avoid everyone's eye, Trent was only looking in her direction.

"You look wonderful," he said, smiling.

"Thanks..." Gwen said, rubbing her shoulder and looking away, uncomfortable. That was when Duncan interjected.

"Are we getting on with this show or not? I will only wear this shirt for one second longer before you have me on that chariot naked." Gwen gave another snort, while Trent rolled his eyes. This brought back memories of the end of her and Trent's relationship; and the start of Gwen and Duncan's. Trent had unknowingly pushed Gwen away from him to Duncan with his possession. But Gwen did not want to think of Trent right now. Nor the anxious feeling that was swelling up inside her as she climbed in next to Duncan in the chariot.

And then they were off. Gwen barely remembered much as she was pushed behind district seven, with their designer making them origami outfits, instead of the normal trees. And she could have sworn that the male was spending way too much looking behind him than waving at the extremely loud crowd.

_There seemed to be a lot of different designs then usual this year_, Gwen thought as she looked around. The crowd was going crazy for district one and two, both trying to one up the other. She personally thought that the costumes for district two were better, making both the contestants sharp and cunning, as most district two careers would. It was not just the costumes though, the tributes themselves were just as dangerous as their outfits.

The male had this devilish smirk on his face, making the freckles on his cheeks wrinkle. His ginger hair cut short and his almond eyes only added to the affect. But the female was by far scarier than the male. She was calm, collected, giving a loving smile, but from the screen, Gwen could see blood lust in her green eyes. Her dark skin and dark hair almost gave off a reassuring presence, but it was her eyes.

Gwen was snapped out of her thoughts once again today when a _booom_ came from the front of the chariots and theirs came to a startling halt. From the screen, Gwen could see that district one through five had been blown to the air, sending the tributes occupying them everywhere. As the loud speaker came on, it sounded so much like the explosion that had just happened, Gwen covered her head slightly. It was far worse though. It was President Hatchet's voice.

"What. Is. The. _Meaning_. _Of. THIS?_" He screeched as bodies started to get up from the floor. From what she could see, none of the tributes were badly hurt; members from district three and five were injured less than the others. That's when Gwen noticed that there must have been bombs under the career chariots only; the other districts just getting caught in the cross fire.

"A rebellious act," she whispered in awe.

"Hell yeah, it is!" Duncan said a bit too loudly, acting a bit too excited, because a peacekeeper had overheard them and she was heading this way. She grabbed them both from the back of their caps and threw them off of their chariots, only to be pulled off the floor again by the President himself.

"Why am I not surprised? YOU REBELLS ARE ALL THE SAME. Hurting the innocent!" He pushed passed them to tell the peacekeeper who had grabbed them to put them in their rooms. Duncan and Gwen went willingly, but not silently.

–

Chapter four done! I'm actually very proud of this chapter, since it's much longer than all my other chapters, plus Gwen has a lot more backstory than the other characters I have covered. Gwen was actually really fun to write, probably because I always sorta admired her. She can be stupid at times, but all the characters on Total Drama are sometimes, too. Next chapter hopefully up soon! Please fav and review! Thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing already. It means a lot to me, you have no idea ;u;


	5. Chapter 5

The Total Drama Hunger Games

Fandom: Total Drama

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Alejandro/Heather, Mike/Zoey, Scott/Dawn, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, Dakota/Sam, Izzy/Owen, One-sided Cody/Gwen, One-sided Noah/Cody

Full Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor the Hunger Games. Both are owned by their respectful producers/writers.

Comment: After this chapter, only ten more before we get into the games! :) (If everything goes according to planned) I know what you must be thinking, ten chapters?! But that's considering if anyone actually reads these, and also a lot of the chapters won't be very long. Also, hopefully, those ten chapters will be out probably a little past this month, if I don't have too much homework and no internet at my job. On with the story!

–

Chapter Five: Scott

Scott never thought he regretted volunteering as much as was at this very moment. Both his mentor and his fellow career were arguing about the dumbest things. He was expecting the annoyance from Anne Marie since she has been the mentor for district two for the past five years, but he was not expecting Courtney, the bossy know-it-all, to be volunteering with him. When a spray of mist went into Courtney's face to stop the bickering, Scott rolled his eyes and brushed his hand over his shaved hair.

"That's it! I'm going to the training room early, maybe by the time I get back, one of you will have killed the other," Scott said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door. As he shut it behind him, he sighed and quickened his pace as he heard the door open and close once again. Courtney fast walked up to him coughing.

"Can you believe her? It is just our luck to get the most narcissistic, pig headed mentor there is. I bet even those district eight rebels are getting better advise right now," Courtney said. "Not that those traitors to the Capital deserve it," she sneered. "Those two are the lowest of the low. How _dare _they interrupt all the hard work the Capital and the designers put in for their little cause. The male tribute is the worst though. He did not even look sorry. At least the female had the decency to look ashamed for her actions." She continued to chatter on.

"Oh god, not this again," Scott muttered, wanting to pull his ears off. Why couldn't Courtney just leave him alone? Courtney was a year younger than him, making her one of the few careers in history to volunteer before their eighteen. He guessed since she thought so highly of herself and called herself a prodigy, she had the confidence to volunteer early. _Lucky him._

Worse yet, she kept complaining about the district eight rebels, where Scott could care less. Yes, he was mad at first, because they blew him up and he was still walking with a slight limp. But, he got over it and deep down, he kinda was impressed. No one in his district dare stand up to the Capital, mostly because district two was their dog, but fear is ever so relevant in district two along with all the other areas.

Plus, their mentor said they gained sympathy points with sponsors because of the explosion. They were the poor districts that were hurt by the evil rebels. Scott was not a big fan of pity, but if it was a life or death situation, which it will be in the games, he'll take it any day.

Courtney, on the other hand, did not just dislike them, she would _not _stop complaining about them. Scott could tell right away that she was raised like most district two children, to be completely pro-Capital. District two was the less pretty best friend to the Capital, but a friend they needed nonetheless. Any speak of rebels usually brought annoyance rather than fear that the Capital people felt, or hope that fumed silently from the other districts. District two rather liked the way things were. They were not big on having their children die, but almost every child that went into the Hunger Games from district two volunteered, so it was more like a friendly game rather than a harsh, deadly punishment.

_Though, not all volunteers survive, _Scott thought bitterly. At that thought, Scott was now in an even worse mood than before. He abruptly cut Courtney off.

"Shut up, will you?!" He sneered, then smiled sarcastically. "I could really do without your squawking." Then he walked faster so he would not have to hear her huff and see her pout.

As they arrived into the training room, Scott was surprised to see three others already there. A district five boy and a district six girl. And Alejandro, a fellow career, who was stretching in the corner, his bangs pulled back. He gave Scott and Courtney a smile most would find charming before heading their way.

"Hello amigos." His accent rang in Scott's ears, in a very obnoxious way. He was too smooth for his liking, with only a hint of mischief if you're smart enough to catch it. Which, of course, Scott could. With Courtney's fake innocence and Alejandro's hidden motives, Scott felt he was the most real career. Which, is not much of a surprise, since there are only three careers this game.

Alejandro's tribute partner was anything but a career. Dakota was her name, if he remembers correctly. She was dimwitted and cried at the sight of blood. Only the three careers knew why she had been chosen for the games, and why no one was allowed to volunteer this year.

The other career district, district four, was full of weirdos. Both had volunteered to be in the games, but the female was a lunatic, who probably only raised her hand out of shear what-the-hell. She was extremely hyper and never shut up. Every time Scott heard her shout something across the room, or from the ceiling, he wanted to smash in her ginger head.

And, for some odd reason, the district four boy made him even angrier. Probably because he reminded him of Courtney, expect one hundred and ten percent more sarcastic. Always acting like he knew everything, and yet he could not even climb a rope; unlike his counterpart, who never stopped climbing them. Scott had no idea why he volunteered, he obviously could not do anything that would possibly help him in the games, unless his method was to bore someone to death.

So, that left just Courtney, Alejandro, and himself. Which, was fine for him. Less competition. As Scott headed away from his two partners in crime to go beat the dumby with a metal bat, other tributes started heading in. He made a face as the noise made its way to his ears. Taking out his annoyance on the plastic human replica for half an hour really did help. Once he was done, he headed back to where the careers were, along with the district five boy.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked, giving a sly smile. "You guys scaring him shitless?"

"No, never. Brick here is a friend," Alejandro cooed. Scott gave Alejandro a skeptical look and then turned to look Brick up and down. He ate guys manlier than this for breakfast. Brick gave him an awkward, shaky salute. Scott raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"You're kidding..." Scott began, but Alejandro cut him off.

"Oh no, Brick here is very skilled. He's been training to become a peacekeeper since he was young," Alejandro explained.

"That's very strange, since you're from district five. They are usually in maintenance. I'll have you know, my _parents _are peacekeepers. I'll be one as well in a few years," Courtney boasted. Scott was about to rebuttal, but his slight was cut off once again, expect by the district six girl.

"I've been training to become a peacekeeper, too!" she said, a smirk on her face. "And I bet I'm twice as good as twinkle toes here. The names Jo." She extended her hand, but no one took it. Alejandro cleared his throat and gave a sly smile.

"Your so called training must have not been professional, as I've seen it. Please amiga, go back to your jogging and leave the games to real players," he said. Jo seemed taken aback.

"B-But... I bet I'm better than your little princess over there!" Jo snapped, pointing right at Courtney, who looked generally offended for a second.

"Uh, excuse you. I'll have you know that I was number one in my class, and injured all those who tried to _surpass me_," Courtney snapped back, taking a step forward.

"Come and get me then, sugar fairy," Jo teased, beckoning her forward. Right before Courtney was about to lunge, Alejandro grabbed her shoulder and held her back. Scott was highly disappointed, a girl fight would have made his day.

"Save it for the games, Courtney," Alejandro said, giving a glare at the district six girl. Scott had enough of this idiot, they already had Brick to talk to, they did not need another one.

"Okay, scram!" he shouted at her, pushing her shoulders back. She looked like she would have fought back, had it not been for the three other trained people behind him. She walked away with a glare in her eyes. Brick sighed with relief.

"Thanks guys, that girl has been giving me trouble ever since she found out that I was trained to become a peacekeeper," he said with a smile. Scott could not make himself care as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the archery area, which was occupied by a short, district eleven, red head in pig tails. He pushed her aside, which made her squeal a bit.

"Hey! I was using that," she said, glaring at him, with her fingers curled into a fist.

"Like I care," he muttered as he readied the bow. After a few seconds, Scott sensed her absence. _Good_, he thought. _Now I can show off my kick ass skills in peace_. But it was not long before he got bored of shooting non living figures. He really missed hunting and training with his papi. The thought of his father brought him mixed feelings he had only started having recently. He wanted to love his papi; after all, he was the one to have taught him how to be the toughest and most deadly person here. But ever since last year, he felt anger and regret when he thought of him. Which, he should not blame his father for what happened, it was Scott's fault. All his fault.

As he became more depressed over the past, he walked passed probably the shortest tribute here. Scott barely noticed her as he glanced at her, lost in his thoughts. That was until she grabbed his sleeve to halt him.

"You should not blame yourself, your father should not have trained either of you to kill," she muttered, so only he could hear. In the time it took her to talk, Scott unintentionally bended down so he could hear her better. It took him a few seconds to register what had happened and what she had said. Then a flash of anger went through him. _How dare she speak of my papi like that, _he thought as he grabbed the hem of her shirt to lift her up to his height, fuming.

Scott was about to shout at the little girl, demanding that she apologize, but a rather big guy interjected. He was not quite twice the size of Scott but was close, with strong arms that could probably snap him in two. How has Scott never noticed this guy before. Scott quickly recalled him being called DJ, from district eleven.

"Leave her alone," DJ said, glowering down at Scott. The district eleven boy's interruption was enough time for Scott to recover from his anger and understand what had just happened. The girl had read his mind somehow. How else would she have known about last year. He let her down with a thud and the girl stumbling up from the floor, rubbing her behind.

"Uh, sorry about that," Scott said, putting on his most polite smile. "I just don't like it when people talk about my papi. How did you know-"

"Leave her alone, you stinking career," the larger man interrupted again, pulling the girl away from him.

"W-wait-" But before he could even finish, they were gone. That was when he noticed that there was a crowd around them, which was dispersing. Scott tried to remember who she was. Scott has learned that it was best to learn the district and names of each of the tributes, better to know what they are good at. But for her, he was drawing a blank. If they were not from one of the more well known and more likely to win district, it was hard for him to even care. Then it dawned on him, literally.

Her name was Dawn, from district ten. Scott knew she was doomed, being from a district that teaches you nothing you could use in the games. Especially since she was so tiny. Scott might have mistaken her for that one eleven year old that always seems to slip into the dangerous games by misfortune. But, by complete mistake, he had checked her out in the second of realizing that she had read his mind, and she sure had a chest on her that eleven year old girls did _not. _At least no eleven year olds where he's from.

"You are very bad at flirting, my friend," Alejandro said, walking up beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder. Scott slapped it away.

"I was not flirting," he scuffed. Alejandro gave him a look.

"Mhm. Let me show you how it is done." He walked over to the Asian, district seven girl and smoothed back his hair. She cocked an eye brow at him, her arms crossed.

"Why hello there. I hear you are from district seven," Alejandro said, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"Are all the girls as beautiful as you?" The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away. Scott gave a snort. Alejandro seemed flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing like a cod.

"I like her," Scott said as Alejandro walked back over to him. Alejandro stood up straighter and pushed back his bangs that were coming out his little pony tail.

"No matter, district seven is a veil place anyway. All they have are trees," Alejandro huffed, as he walked away. Scott just laughed again, and thought about Dawn. She could be quite useful during the games, probably able to pick out where tributes are and what are their weaknesses from faraway. And if he promised to keep her safe, she could use her powers for his benefit.

Later that day, Scott attempted to approach the district ten girl again. She was looking through the plants, picking out the many that she knew. Scott actually stopped to stare at her score, one of the highest he has seen anyone get on this trial. Then he tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned to face him, she looked slightly frightened. Scott guessed that it was from the incident that happened earlier.

"Hey, sorry again about earlier. I was just startled. How did you do that, by the way?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Dawn smiled pleasantly.

"It is a gift I was born with," she said, placing her hands in her lap.

"Interesting, interesting. Can this gift of yours read everyone's mind?"

"Oh, I don't read minds. I read auras, and I must say, yours is quite a strange one." Scott decided to ignore the jab, if it was one.

"That's great. Because, I am in need of an aura reader. How about this, me and you pair up? I protect you, while you tell me where other tributes are by finding their aura," Scott suggested, wiggling his eye brows. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Dawn's smile turned into a deep frown.

"I would never use my gift for that! I will not bring death onto others," Dawn said, crossing her arms and turning back around. Scott stood there, stunned for a moment.

"But, but, we'll get to the final two together. Don't you wanna survive the games? Wouldn't you like to go back home?" Scott asked, huffing. How could she refuse? He was giving her the opportunity to be the final two. The only people who live. Dawn turned back at him, slight hope in her eyes. But then she cased them down and turned her body away again.

"I will not hurt others. I was made for this earth to heal, not to kill," she said, and then resumed diagnosing the plants, finalizing the conversation. Scott growled and stalked away. This woman was an idiot. For a second, he thought about just telling the others to kill her first during the blood bath, but then reason came back to him. She was more useful alive than dead. He was going to persuade her, one way or another.

–

Chapter five done! Showing more characters in this chapter, can you guess the three that I did not mention by name? :D I've also been putting in little hints of which person will have the next chapter. Can you guess? Also, I wanted to point out because I've been thinking about it recently about the last chapter, Gwen _will_ have characterization and she won't be so insecure about herself, I promise. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed, I really do love every last one of you. Also a big thank you to the people who followed and favorites the story. LET ME LOVE ALL OF YOU *throws cookies to everyone*


	6. Chapter 6

The Total Drama Hunger Games

Fandom: Total Drama

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Alejandro/Heather, Mike/Zoey, Scott/Dawn, Courtney/Duncan/Gwen, Dakota/Sam, Izzy/Owen, One-sided Cody/Gwen, One-sided Noah/Cody

Full Summary: Some were forced, some have come for glory, but all will participate in the 260th Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor the Hunger Games. Both are owned by their respectful producers/writers.

Comment: First off, I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I make while I write these chapters. I usually write them while I'm at work, since it's the only time I am too tired to do my homework and have no internet to distract me. I do night shifts, so I'm extremely tired, so please excuse my mistakes and inform me of any that I might have already done :) I'll fix them as fast as I can.

Second, I'm sorry this one took a little while to get out. After I got out chapter five, I realized how much work I needed to get done for my college classes, so much of my free time went to school work and studying for tests/quizzes. So, if I'm ever gone for a period of time, just know it's going towards school and good future. :) Okay, on with the show!

–

Chapter Six: Duncan

Duncan saw the alliances form in front of him. Some were strange, like the trio from three different districts, and then there were the Careers, which he saw coming a mile away. He thought a majority of them stupid, the only alliance that works is between two tributes from the same district, like him and Gwen. There is only going to be two winners, so you do not want extra baggage. And you can only truly trust those who have been through the same things as you, from your district. But he did not expect much from these tributes.

Him and Gwen were different from them. They were rebels. They have fought and planned and out smarted the Capital multiple times before. And despite Gwen thinking that the Capital had finally gotten them back, Duncan still had a plan up his sleeve.

"We're not going to participate in the 260th Hunger Games," Duncan said, taking a bite of an apple while leaning on the grey, dull wall. When he did not get a response from Gwen, he turned to look at her. She was staring off, a depressed look on her face again. She was losing herself in her thoughts more and more often nowadays, it seemed to Duncan.

_She's probably worried about her family_, he had to remind himself. While he knew Gwen has always been close with her mother and younger brother, Duncan was not attached to his own family. Both of his parents were peacekeepers in his district. They were controlling, demanding, and strict, just as district two had trained them to be. His parents even had the audacity to call their real home district two and expect the same from him. They have even threatened to send him there to be properly trained as a peacekeeper.

All were empty threats though. His parents would not risk sending him their only to embarrass them and maybe ending him being killed. Though, he was not sure why he thought his well being was any importance to his parents now, seeing as he almost knew for a fact that they were the ones that rearranged his and Gwen's names in the reaping. Well, he was not going to give them the satisfaction of dying in these pathetic and hopeless games, or even of winning the games. That would mean that he still did as he was told. And Duncan never does as he's told.

He nudged Gwen with his shoulder, trying to get her attention. She snapped back to the real world and turned to him, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you listening, Pasty?"

"S-Sorry. I was watching that district two girl. She's scary as shit, she was able to throw those knives farther than anyone I've ever seen," Gwen said, actual fear in her eyes. Duncan perked an eye brow and looked over at the district two girl. She did not look scary to Duncan. She was not small by any means, but looked to have no muscle on her. And, if Duncan would recall, she was a year younger than him, which was strange for a Career. They usually waited until they were eighteen to volunteer. Duncan just rolled his eyes at the girl and turned back to Gwen.

"As I was saying," his voice dropped to a whisper. "We're not going to participate in the Hunger Games." Gwen's eyes first looked confused, but then grew wide.

"Di-Did you contact the rebels?" She sounded breathless. Duncan paused. Duncan had not thought of contacting the rebels, but he knew right away that it was useless. It would be too risky to break out just two kids. But, Gwen sounded so hopeful. He almost did not say what his plan was. Almost.

"No... Gwen, I'm sorry. But the only way not to participate in the games is to kill ourselves." Duncan paused again to let it sink in. "We can do it at the ball, together. It will show that we won't take part in these horrible games, that not even the Capital can control us. An act of rebellion." He smirked, but it slowly faded. Gwen just stared at him, looking sadder by the second. He knew that this plan would not bring her any type of joy or excitement, but he wish desperately at that moment that she would show any other emotion besides sadness. Ever since they had been reaped, she was always sad.

"Well?" Duncan whispered. "What do you think?" Gwen gaped like a fish for a few seconds before finally saying something.

"What do I think? Duncan, that's crazy. I-I... We could win, you know? If the rebellion won't help us, we'll just have to keep each other alive," Gwen said, looking sadder than ever. Duncan only shook his head no.

"This is the only way, Gwen." She just stared at him again, her eyes looking at him with fear. At that moment, all Duncan wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to okay. He wanted to protect her. He had been feeling this way towards Gwen for a few months now, along with feelings of joy and excitement with her. She was his partner in crime. His amigo. He had really never thought of her of anything other than a best friend until recently. And it made it even harder to be around her. Because Gwen was not herself here, trapped in the Capital.

She wasn't laughing or scheming with him. She did not have that gleam in her eye when they broke the law. And she did not seem to want to snap out of her depression. She was so gloomy all the time, it was driving him insane. It was making it hard to stay around her. Which, only made him more upset. Before being reaped, he was hoping to kiss her during one of their pranks, finally making them official. Because he knew she liked him back, probably longer than he has liked her.

Just as he was about to say more, she spoke up.

"We could win. You know we could," she said, a fierceness in her eyes that he had not seen in awhile. He wanted to so desperately tell her yes, they could, if only it meant that that spark would not leave her eyes. To keep her looking strong. But, while he did not have much doubt that they could win, that would just be conforming. To the Capital. To the games. To his _parents. _

"Gwen, we can't. You know this is the best way," he said, as if he was speaking to a child. He thought that she might start crying at that moment, but she turned her face into one of anger. And before he could even comment on how sexy she looked angry, she stormed off. He sighed and flexed his hands, realizing that he still had his apple in his hand. He threw it into the trash.

As he walked around the area, looking for something to do, he found himself drifting towards the table with the throwing knives, next to the princess of district two. Once he was next to the table, Duncan noticed the district two girl giving him dirty looks.

"Uh, can I help you, Princess?" Duncan asked, glaring back. _What was her problem__? _She only huffed at him and went back to throwing. Duncan rolled his eyes and picked up a knife. He squinted his eyes to aim and threw the tiny knife. It clearly missed. He cursed under his breath and grabbed another one. Laughing stopped him from throwing the next one.

"You know, it's hard to concentrate when you're breathing down my _neck_," Duncan hissed.

"Well, _I'm _sorry. It's hard for _me _to concentrate when you're breathing in my _bubble,_" the girl snapped back.

"You wanna pick a fight, bitch? Come and get it," Duncan dared. He was not going to put up with another angry woman. This one must have had something against him for her to be so furious that he was over here. Now that he thought about it, whenever he looked in her direction, she was always looking at him, and not in a pleasant, chummy way.

"As if. You rebels are all the same, always trying to fight something that is pointless. You vermin make me sick," she spat back.

"And all you district two lackeys make me _sick. _You all are the same, always being the Capital's perfect, little dog. And then you leave your district and come to others, pretending to keep the peace, but you all just abuse your power."

"How dare you! Everyone thrives to be a peacekeeper. They do have power, power to kick down those who dare act out of line. But how would a lowly district eight rebel know what it would be like to be a peacekeeper?" She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I would know out of anyone! My parents are peacekeepers from pathetic district two!" Duncan smirked as the girl look taken aback. "Yeah, that's right! This 'lowly district eight rebel' is from your 'wonderful' district."

"As if!" And for the second time that day, Duncan watched as someone stormed away from him. But this time, instead of feeling upset, he felt triumphant. It was nice to finally use his anger for something productive for once. He then turned and continued trying to throw the knives at the target.

As the days passed, Duncan found himself heading towards the knife throwing station more and more. At first he just thought it was because he wanted to finally hit the stupid dummy that mocked him with each throw. But then he came to realize it was because annoying the hell out of the district two girl was really fun. Watching her get all huffy over things was funny. And he had finally learned her name too. It was Courtney. But he enjoyed calling her Princess much more.

Annoying her was good distraction from Gwen. They have not spoken much since their conversation about the ball. He felt that she was avoiding him, but maybe he was avoiding her as well. He missed her, but not the new Gwen. The sad, gloomy Gwen. And on more than one occasion, he found her and Trent talking in whispers that suddenly stopped when he was seen. He did not like that one bit. But he never got up the courage to ask Gwen about it, or really talk to her at all.

So he spent his days at the throwing knives station, bothering this princess. And after he had gotten over that she was a district two lackey, he found her kinda attractive. In a completely different way that Gwen was. Courtney was petite and pretty, always balanced and poised. But there was a certain danger to her as well. He finally could see what Gwen was scared of, but it only interested him more. And he had a small feeling that she was warming up to him as well. Their snark fests had turned into a kind of flirting game, except they still insulted each other. And then one day, Courtney offered to help him throw accurately.

"Uh, did I hear that correctly?" Duncan pushed a finger into his ear and wiggled it around in a cocky manner. "Is the Queen of Knives finally going to teach me her secrets? I must have crud in my ears." Courtney just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She did this a lot around him.

"Do you want to learn or not? I will happily go back to laughing at each of your attempts of what you call throwing," she shot back, but with a small smile on her lips. Duncan laughed.

"If you want to help me win the Hunger Games, go right ahead," he said.

"I'm not helping you. It's just getting kinda sad seeing you not hit the target," she said while her hands were still on her hips, as she swayed over.

"Whatever you say, Princess." She gave him a look right before she moved behind his back. She maneuvered his arm into the correct throwing position and used her over hand to push down on his shoulder. She squinted in concentration, her head right next to his. While Duncan was tempted to distract her, by blowing in her face or saying something inappropriate, he was actually intrigued if she could get him to throw properly.

Letting her guide him, they both put their strength into the throw... and hit it. Duncan grinned while Courtney stepped back, smiling back at him.

"You're welcome," she smirked.

–

Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I pretty much wrote a majority of it in one day, but of course the homework piled up. Midterm is next week and I need to get all this statistics homework done. Wish me luck! And the next chapter shouldn't be too far away. :) Please favorite and review!


End file.
